ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Picross
|genre = Puzzle game |modes = Single-player |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} is a freemium puzzle video game featuring ''Pokémon characters developed by Jupiter Corporation and published by Nintendo and The Pokémon Company for the Nintendo 3DS. The title is part of the "Picross" nonogram series that use number-based grid puzzles to reveal pictures. It was released as a downloadable title on the Nintendo 3DS eShop worldwide in December 2015. Gameplay Pokémon Picross follows the typical format of nonogram puzzles, in which players must use numbers depicted on a grid to determine which parts to fill and not fill in. When a puzzle is completed, players are rewarded with a Pokémon based on the puzzle they cleared. These Pokémon can be set before starting a puzzle and can utilise various abilities based on their type. For example, Electric-type Pokémon can slow time down while Fire-types can automatically fill in certain areas of the grid. Each Pokémon has a cooldown period after their abilities used, and their ability may be limited to grids under a certain size. The game's free-to-play elements revolve around items known as Picrites, which are required to perform various actions such as unlocking new areas, increasing the number of Pokémon that can be set, opening up Mega Evolution and Alt World stages, and instantly restoring the Energy gauge (the latter of which is replenished over time). In addition to purchasing them with real money, players can obtain Picrites by clearing certain objectives in each stage, such as using a particular Pokémon or beating a time limit, playing the Daily Challenge, which tasks players with clearing several smaller puzzles in quick succession, and unlocking certain achievements. Clearing certain stage objectives also unlocks tiles, which contain individual Picross puzzles as part of a larger puzzle. The game features a spending cap in which, if the player spends a certain amount of money on Picrites, they will be able to receive additional Picrites for free. Development Pokémon Picross was first announced on a November 12, 2015 Nintendo Direct broadcast, along with a worldwide release date set for the following month. The title's developer, Jupiter Corporation, had originally planned to release a game called Pokémon Picross on the Game Boy and Game Boy Color 16 years earlier, previews of which appeared in Japanese gaming magazines in Spring 1999, which was ultimately cancelled. Reception |MC = 75/100 |GI = 6.75/10 |NLife = 7/10 |rev1 = Cubed3 |rev1Score = 8/10 }} Pokémon Picross received "generally favorable" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Kyle Hilliard of Game Informer found that the game was "difficult to recommend universally", and that the free-to-play mechanic was not conducive to a Picross-style puzzle title, stating "Free-to-play is not inherently a bad thing... but unlike most successful free-to-play games, Picross puzzles are not randomized nor worth replaying." The editor did commend the title for not being an "endless money-sink" by having the in-game currency become free after 5,000 are purchased. Destructoid found the game to be an improvement over previous Picross entries, stating "Aside from the strangely disguised pricing scheme, the new additions to Pokémon Picross exceed expectations," giving special mention to its mission, unlocking mural images, and "mega rows" that encourage non-standard play. References Pokemon Picross Passwords External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Cancelled Game Boy games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Color games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:Jupiter (company) games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nonograms Category:Picross (video game series) Category:Puzzle video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Pokémon spin-off games